Soul Eater A SPARTAN II is are new classmate
by ClawedZETA
Summary: This story fallows Psycho a SPARTAN II that made a career in the UNSC but betrayed by rouge marines he is sent to a different reality


Soul Eater

Psycho the SPARTAN II

_Earth, Orbit UNSC Hudson 9/11/2557 01:30_

"Damn I hate waiting for missions," said the robotic voice "Maybe we should go and talk to the other crew members Psycho," said the voice "Delta quit trying to get him to talk," said The Captain over the intercom "But he needs to talk and be social to others ma'am," replied Delta "He has been like that for thirty years he won't change," said the Captain "Wait how old is he?" asked Delta "He is 51 today I think by the way happy birthday Psycho," said the Captain all Psycho did was nod.

_Instillation 07, Orbit UNSC Hudson 9/11/2557 08:20_

"Psycho prepare to land on the Halo ring and search for the control room," ordered the Captain all Psycho did was salute. Psycho got on his jet black armor with dark red symbols on it with sharp points and a red glow to the lights (It looks like Ventor but has perfect leggings and forearms but ventor helm shoulders and chest, also a custom heavy MA5D ICWS with a black metallic look with red paint marks and a red counter instead of blue,) He grabbed his rifle and headed to an ODST drop port ready with plenty of spare ammo. He looked at the ring ready to face whatever was down there. "You scared or something Psycho?" asked his A.I partner all he did was shake his head to indicate a no "Damn you must be tough as nails or just a more better SPARTAN than I thought," said Delta trying to get the solder to laugh. "Damn you're boring not even a chuckle or a smile inside your damn helmet," said Delta trying to get him to laugh but was given the cold shoulder. "Okay you win let's just go," said Delta as Psycho entered the pod ready for anything.

_Instillation 07, UNSC B.O.W 9/11/2557 13:12_

"Sir a Spartan will be making entry into the base any minute what should we tell him," said the young marine "Tell him were he needs to go and then we send him into that direction and we get evac out of here," said the C.O "But sir that strange energy could most likely kill him or something," said the Marine "So he's a SAPRTAN not a grunt I'm pretty sure he can handle it," said the C.O "But sir," said the marine quietly "Don't question the order marine if he is sucked into that light than he is gone plus I rather risk the life of a psychopath than the life of a marine," he said with a very dark grin "Yes sir," saluted the marine and made his way to the landing zone. In the sky the pod containing the lone wolf of a SPARTAN was making his descent into the B.O.W to be greeted by one of the bases marines "Sir if you would allow me to show you the way to the vehicle bay we can get started on the operation to deactivate the Halo," said the marine all Psycho did was nod and fallowed the marine to the vehicle bay.

_Instillation 07, Halo Control Center 9/11/2557 14:00_

In the surrounding area's all Psycho could see was a bright white light near the control room entrance. "Marine what is that white light?" asked Delta "We believe it to be the entrance sir," said the Marine that rode with Psycho and Delta "That does not look like a entrance that I ever seen more like a portal of some kind," said Delta "Really so that's why our men didn't responded to our distress calls maybe you and your SPARTAN friend should check it out hopefully be able to find our Marines," said the Marine with a very dark grin on his face "That's not creepy at all wait we had reports that you haven't sent anyone in and all your marines are still at the base what the hell is going on here?" asked Delta as Psycho pulled his rifle up to the marines face "You see we are sick and tired of you SPARTAN II's so we decided to take matters into our own hands, BRUTES! Attack the SPARTAN and send him into the portal," said the marine before taking the warthog and driving off "Well that is just a dick move Psycho engage the brutes I'll try and raise the Hudson," said Delta before Psycho leaped into combat and assaulted the monsters. One by one the beasts fell to stop the super solder from his rampage but as he was reloading his rifle a brute smacked him with a gravity hammer sending him flying towards the portal. "Damn it Psycho if I die I'm going to be pissed at you," Delta said before hearing "We won't die Delta," said a deep voice "Wait did you jus-," Delta started to say before he was cut off as they entered the portal.

_Unknown Location, Unknown place, Unknown date and time_

"What happened to us, Psycho you okay come on man speak or nod or something," said Delta trying to get a grip on what time they were in all Psycho does is nod to Delta "You know you can speak I don't want to feel like you damn it," Delta said before looking around "Why are we in a desert last I checked we were in a winter like climate not a desert," he said confused about the world the two were in "Hey let's get the hell out of here Psycho and try to find us a building or something on this planet," the A.I said "Right we need to find a way to contact the UNSC," Psycho said scaring Delta "Dude you have a really deep ass voice," he said "I know I do let's move," Psycho said grabbing his rifle and walked into the desert. For what felt like hours of walking Psycho started to feel tired from the walking but he had to reach some sort of civilized place. As he was walking he saw what to look like a pyramid "Want to check it out?" asked Delta "Might as well right," Psycho said before sprinting towards the building. As him and Delta got to the front door of the massive building they could hear what appeared to be gun shots "Did you hear that?" asked Delta "Yeah let's move in to see who or what shot it," Psycho said moving in. As Psycho was walking he could see a women holding the gun and filling it with what seemed to be some sort of laser round "There now Kid won't have a panic attack," said the woman before throwing her gun in the air "Patty you better transform before you hit the ground," she said as the gun glowed and transformed into a blonde teen aged girl "What the hell was that," said Delta out loud "Who's there," said the older girl "Show yourself now," she demanded. Psycho than got up and moved out from where he was hiding standing at 7'6 he looked intimidating to the two young women "Who are you mister," asked The blonde chick "He is SPARTAN 369 call sign Psycho," said Delta "Cool," she responded "Are you a Kishin egg or something," said the older one "What is a Kishin?" asked Delta while Psycho was looking intimidating "No I'm a SPARTAN II," Psycho said "What the hell is a SPARTAN?" asked the girl both in awe and shock "He was one of the test subjects for a super solder program he was one of the them to come out of it alive," said Delta "Even more cool then before," said Patty "What your names by the way?" asked Delta "I'm Liz and this is Patty we are the Thompson sisters are mister is Death the Kid," she answered "Okay where is he?" asked Delta "He ran out of the building to do something at his house," she said "I see what is down this hall anyway?" Psycho asked scaring Liz "It's a mummies chamber and a witch is their trying to raise him from the dead," she replied "Then let's go kill it," said Delta "We need to wait for Kid though," she said trying to block the massive armored warrior "I don't need too do I?" Psycho asked "No," she replied "Then I'll see you and Kid there in a little bit," He said before running off to deal with whatever was down there.

_Chamber, Unknown, Unknown date and time_

As Psycho moved into the main chamber he saw a coffin and a blood on the floor with his rifle up he looked around trying to make sense of his surroundings before a massive bandage shot at him it missed. What the hell was that?" Delta asked "Wraith," said the attacker behind a coffin all it said was wraith as it kept attacking Psycho but was also getting blasted by a heavy caliber rifle rounds. "Die!" the coffin shouted "Not today you walking bag of bandages," said Delta as Psycho throw a plasma grenade on his head blowing it up causing the hulking creature to roar in pain. Psycho took the chance to jump kick his adversary in the head and unloading a whole clip of his assault rifle into the beast cause it to transform into what appeared to be a red looking egg of some sort. "What the hell is that Psycho?" asked the confused A.I "It's called a Kishin egg soul," said a boy that was behind him "Who are you?" asked Delta "Death the Kid mister Psycho," he replied to Delta's question "Let me guess you want to take us to your leader right," Delta said as Psycho watched in silence "I do want to take you to my father yes also don't forget your soul," he said "Take it kid I don't need it," Psycho said making Kid jump "What about you weapon partner?" he asked looking scared "My weapon is not like yours my uses real bullets kid," Psycho said "Then who was the other voice Psycho?" he asked looking dumbstruck "Delta did he is an A.I," Psycho said while pointing to his head "A what!?" he asked with awe "I'm an Artificial Intelligence Kid," Delta said threw Psychos helmet "Okay well let us head back to the DWMA maybe my father can figure out any of this," said Kid walking out of the pyramid alongside Psycho.

_DWMA, Death room, 9/13/1834 08:13_

"Well this is a very peculiar case indeed Mr. Psycho was it," said Lord Death sipping some tea "Yes but it's just Psycho sir," Psycho said "Right sorry about that but you look like you don't seem like the kind of person to go to a party or something but I digress would you kindly remove your helmet so I can see you face to face?" asked Lord Death "Sure," said Psycho as he removed his helmet. "You look like you've seen a lot of bad things over the years," he said with a tilt to his head looking at the black hair man with scars on his face and a beard that was recently trimed from the looks of it. "May I ask but how old are you sir?" said the robed shimagami "51 sir," Psycho said "I see well anyway I got a task for you but you will need to meet with two of my students today," he said with cheer "Who Lord Death?" he asked "Maka Albarn and Soul Eater," he said "Okay why though?" he asked "Because they will be your new roommates starting today," he said "WHAT!?" both Psycho and Delta yelled at the Lord of Death "Also Delta you will have to transfer yourself into his gun if you can," he added "What do you mean?" he asked "You see I can tell that Psycho is what you call a meister but doesn't have a partner to match his soul wave length so Delta may be manmade but he has a soul compatible with yours Psycho so from here on out you will need to collect souls," he said cheerfully as he pointed to the exist "So we need to go find those two kids now Lord Death," Psycho said "Yes look in the class with Spirit," Death said "Okay sir," Psycho said as he saluted and walked out.

_DWMA, Crescent Moon 9/13/1834 09:10_

"Okay class we have somewhat of a new student today allow me to introduce Psycho," said Spirit "Hello Psycho," everyone said as Psycho just looked at them and nodded towards them. "Man he's tall," said Soul "Yeah he also looks like someone you don't want to screw with no matter who you are," Maka said with fear in her eye. "I bet I can bet him up probably some rich kid that is coming here because he can," said Black Star "I don't know star he looks like he has seen war unlike use," said Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. "Well aren't you going to introduce yourself Psycho," said Spirit but when he said that he just stared at him making Spirit scream and under his desk "Wow he made your dad scream Maka he may be a stronger death scythe than your dad," said Soul laughing hysterically "Or he could be a meister look he has a gun on his back," Maka pointed out as Soul was laughing but shot up to see the weapon "Why is it on his back and not a student," he said before hearing "Spirit get up from your desk I'm not going to hurt you kid," Psycho said making everyone jump in their seats "Sorry about that student's I wasn't hiding I was allowing everybody to look at him," he said trying to act cool when a hologram appeared in front of the tall armored man. He looked to be like a teenager wearing jeans and normal front pocket t shirt and glasses "Psycho you can be a little nicer to him I mean he is a death scythe and your new teacher so respect him like your adopted mother Sapphire," said Delta as Psycho looked at him and help spirit off the ground. "Thank you Psycho," said Spirit "It's what I do," he said moving to the other students. As he walked Maka could feel the ground shake as if it they were small tremors same with Soul. "By the way you sit next to Soul Eater," said Spirit "WHAT!?" said both Maka and Soul. "Okay everyone study hall for now," he said than sitting at his desk. Psycho was reading next to Maka and she was a little scared of him wearing that armor then seeing Delta next to Soul making him jump. "Hey what the hell was that," said Soul still surprised to see Delta next to him. "What I don't want to be coop up in Psycho helmet all the time also we are your guys new roommates," said Delta "WHAT!?" shouted Soul and Maka "It's true we are you new roommates," said Psycho "Wait how old are you Psycho?" asked Maka "51 kid," he said with an intimidating voice "Then why are you not a teacher or something," Soul asked "Because I don't have a clue what a meister is and I was ordered by Lord Death to do so," Psycho said "Wait you and my daughter are going to live with each other," said Spirit behind him "Yes Sir," Psycho said "You even think about touching my daughter and I will kill you," he said somewhat angrily "Listen kid I don't have feelings for your daughter plus I already had a wife and kid…" Psycho said before remembering they died on earth during the attack of New Mombasa by a brute chieftain he then punched the table breaking it in half and walking out of the room in rage. "Good job dad you ether made him cry or very mad," said Maka pushing her dad out the way while everyone saw what he did to the desk in shock. "Sir ether you made an enemy or sparked a bad memory," said Soul.

_DWMA, Library, 9/11/1834 15:25_

"Psycho you here come on my dad didn't mean anything by that he's just stupid," said Maka looking in the library for the missing SPARTAN before hearing a book case fall. Maka then thought it she was a goner before hearing a person grab her and moved to a safe area. She looked up to see the towering man in front of her holding out his hand "Are you okay Maka?" he asked "Yes but did you knock it over Psycho?" she asked "No I was reading and saw you come and the bookshelf fall so I reacted," he said "Thank you Psycho and sorry for what my dad said earlier he is kind of stupid when it comes to new students," she said trying to cheer him up "I wasn't mad I just had a bad memory that acquired I know what it's like being a dad so be protective is natural being a parent" he said before walking out of the room with her "Let's head home okay I'll let you have my room while I stay in Souls room," she said "Thank you Maka," he said as they walked out of the school alongside Soul.

AN: Well I hoped you like it and if I may ask if anyone is good at both revising and writing scenes with sex contact me over the PM so you can help me edit my other crossover and this one thank you and if you are reading this during any time of day good morning, good evening, and/or good night


End file.
